Display apparatuses include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) using an electro-optic effect, a plasma display panel (PDP) using a gas-discharge effect, and an electro luminescence display (ELD) using an electro-luminescence effect. Among the display apparatuses, the study on the LCD has been actively performed.
Since the LCD is advantageous in terms of miniaturization, weight, low power consumption, full color implementation and the like, the LCD can overcome the disadvantages of a CRT. Accordingly, the LCD has been widely used for various fields.
Since such an LCD is a light receiving device that displays an image by adjusting the amount of light from the outside, the LCD requires an additional external light source such as a backlight unit.